1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, information processing apparatus, methods of controlling the same, and to a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, projectors, TVs, and the like have become popular as image display apparatuses. For example, projectors are used under various illumination environments, and can reproduce colors according to the actual projection environment illumination. On the other hand, CIECAM02 (CAM; Color Appearance Model) which is a chromatic adaptation model issued by CIE (Commission Internationale de l'Eclairage), and the like have been developed for color matching. Some projectors capable of displaying an image considering, for example, the illumination environment have also been developed by applying these techniques.
When applying the color reproduction considering visual adaptation to a projector, it is necessary to acquire information about light (ambient light) in the installation environment as visual environment information. To prevent degradation in the color reproducibility of the projection image, a method of measuring the ambient light by installing, for example, a CCD camera or an illuminance sensor in the projector, and adjusting the gamma characteristic and color temperature of the projection image in accordance with the measured ambient light is usable (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-125125) (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,847,374 and 7,595,811).
However, when measuring ambient light using a photosensor, as in the image display apparatus, light displayed by the image display apparatus may be, for example, reflected by the surroundings and mixed into the photosensor. In this case, the ambient light information increases by the amount corresponding to the reflected and mixed light. If the image to be displayed is corrected using the ambient light information, the image correction accuracy may be reduced. In, for example, a projector, when an image output from the projector is projected onto the screen, and reflected light enters the photosensor, the image correction accuracy is reduced.